Des bruits suspects
by Soltis48
Summary: Quand des bruits suspects déconcentre notre très cher Kanda, cela pourrait finir différemment... (Résumé de merde, désolé) / Monde alternatif / Lemon / Yaoi / Personnage légèrement OOC / PWP /


**Salut!**

 **Voici un threesome de Kanda x Lavi x Allen. J'espère qu'il vous plaira! En passant, je ne l'ai pas dit dans ma première fic, mais Kanda, Lavi et Allen ne sont pas à moi. ;)**

* * *

Depuis près de 1 an, Lavi, Allen et Kanda vivaient ensemble comme colocataires. Ils étaient tout les trois rendus à l'université pour leur deuxième année. Lavi comme enseignant d'histoire, Allen comme enseignant d'anglais et Kanda comme enseignant d'éducation physique. Ils étaient tous célibataires, pour le plus grand bonheur de leurs groupies. Leur appartement comportait trois chambres, une salle de bain et une cuisine qui servait aussi de salle à manger.

Ce soir là, Kanda avait fait à souper et Lavi et Allen devaient ranger la cuisine, ainsi que faire la vaisselle. Sachant qu'ils feraient le travail, Kanda partit donc se doucher. Après sa douche, soit 30 minutes après avoir laissé les deux autres, Kanda retourna dans sa chambre. Il se mit en pyjama et commença ses devoirs. Toutefois, une heure après avoir commencé, Kanda se fit déranger par du bruit venant de la cuisine. Il décida donc d'aller voir ce qui était arrivé.

Avant d'entrer dans la cuisine, Kanda entendit des voix plutôt suspecte…

\- Aaaah La… S-sto… Hmmm…

\- Hmm… Allen… Hm… T'es si serrrré…

\- ~Nnnn… AAAH… Voui… Enccccore…

Kanda, très surpris, ouvrit la porte et vu une vision très excitante. Allen, les larmes aux yeux, les lèvres rougies, les joues rouges et les gémissements qu'il poussa le fît bander. Puis, il descendit son regard le long du torse fin d'Allen, d'où perlait quelques goutes de sueurs. Son regard dérivât alors sur l'anatomie fièrement dressé du blandinet, mais aussi sur la posture qu'il avait.

Allen était étendu sur la table, les jambes écartées, dont une reposait sur la table et l'autre sur l'épaule du roux. Mais se qui le surprît le plus fût le fait qu'Allen se faisait pénétrer par Lavi.

\- Tu… ~Nnn veut hum… Essayé? Demanda Lavi.

\- Que… Heu, non. Répondit Kanda.

\- Tes sur? ~Nnn… C'est si chaud pour… Pourta… Pourtant! Dit Lavi avec quelques difficultés dû aux gémissements qu'il poussait.

Kanda pesât le pour et le contre et finit par répondre :

\- D'a… D'accord!

Lavi se retira donc d'Allen et s'avança vers Kanda pour l'embrasser, tout en commençant à passer une main sous le chandail du noiraud. Lavi massât la poitrine du dîtes noiraud et pinçât ses tétons. Il enleva le chandail de Kanda et passa sa langue sur son torse, laissant au passage quelques suçons sur la peau pâle de Kanda.

Lavi se baissa de plus en plus et rentra sa langue dans le nombril de Kanda, pour continuer son chemin vers le bas du corps du noiraud. Kanda poussa des gémissements de bien-être et agrippa la tête du roux pour l'incité à continuer l'activité entreprit quelques minutes plus tôt. Lavi défit lentement le cordon du pyjama de Kanda et entreprit l'initiative de passer sa main dans le boxer du nouvel arrivant.

Il déposa un baiser sur la bosse par-dessus le sous-vêtement et commença à le masser, tout cela sous les encouragements, plutôt gémissements, de Kanda. Lavi finit par enlever complètement le boxer et le jeta sur la pile de vêtement, plus loin. Il prit alors fermement en main la verge du noiraud et commença des vas-et-viens rapides, puis remplaça sa main par sa bouche. Le brun fit glisser sa langue sur la longueur de la verge et enroula sa langue autour.

Il dit des baisers papillons pour finalement le prendre entièrement en bouche. Pendant que Lavi faisait une fellation à Kanda, Allen s'était couché sur le rebord de la table, les jambes écartés, les talons encré sur le côté de la table et regardait, avec des yeux empli de désir, Kanda gémir de plus bel devant d'agréables sensations procuré par Lavi. Puis…

\- Nnnn… La… Lavi… Huum… Je… Je vais… N~yaaaa… Gémit Kanda.

Lavi enleva sa bouche juste avant que Kanda ne jouisse et se releva pour lui dire :

\- Ce serait dommage si tout ce terminerait si rapidement! Dit Lavi d'une voix sensuel. Surtout qu'il y a un corps prêt à être possédé qui attend.

\- Vi~iite… dit Allen d'une voix empli d'érotisme.

Sous ses paroles plus qu'excitante, Kanda se dirigeât vers un certain soumis. Allen débarqua de la table et se mit à quatre pattes sur le plancher, dos à Kanda. Lavi se rapprocha et se mit à genoux devant Allen. Kanda se plaça à genoux derrière Allen et attrapa ses hanches. Il s'enfonça lentement en lui, jusqu'à y être entièrement. Allen, quand à lui, attrapa la verge de Lavi et commença à la lécher.

Ce fut alors le commencement d'un concert de gémissements et de grognements. Kanda faisait des vas-et-viens de plus en plus rapide et Allen imprimait la même cadence sur la verge de Lavi. Puis, Kanda frappa de plein fouet la prostate d'Allen. Celui-ci ne faisait plus des gémissements, mais des cris de plaisirs. Les vas-et-viens de Kanda se faisait de plus en plus irréguliers et saccadés. Quand finalement, il se retira et jouit sur le dos d'Allen.

Lavi, quand à lui, jouit dans la bouche d'Allen et un peu sur le visage du blanc. Mais Allen n'avait pas encore jouit. Alors Lavi poussa Allen sur Kanda. Les deux dominants attrapèrent la verge d'Allen et firent des vas-et-viens de plus en plus rapide jusqu'à ce qu'Allen jouisse dans leurs mains. Après qu'ils aient repris leurs respirations, Allen posa une question à Lavi :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant qu'il sait pour nous deux?

\- Il faut partager! Répondit Kanda, coupant toute possibilité de réponse à Lavi.

\- Moi, ça me va! Dit Lavi.

Allen n'était pas au bout de ses peines et risquait de souvent ne plus pouvoir marcher…

* * *

 **Fini! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus! Sur ce, Bye Bye!**

 **Reviews?**


End file.
